


Falling Star

by Lovelydest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Grounder Octavia Blake, Grounder Raven Reyes, M/M, Murphy is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelydest/pseuds/Lovelydest
Summary: It was early in the morning when he looked up at the sky. A huge piece of metal falling down from space, fire surrounding it as it broke through the earth's atmosphere.Or the one where Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia actually left the Ark years before the 100.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> I never really wrote a full on story before and I'm not exactly the best at either, but I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter and I'll hopefully post the second one soon In the coming week.
> 
> This is also not beta read so there's probably gonna some mistakes in here. Like a lot. I'm probably gonna change the title too cause Idk how I feel about it.

It was early in the morning when he looked up at the sky. A huge piece of metal falling down from space, fire surrounding it as it broke through the earth's atmosphere. 

\------------------

He remembered when he first came down to the ground. He was thirteen years old when he came to earth in a pod along with four others. He was talked into leaving the Ark when a girl, Raven, talked to him about leaving the Ark since they had nothing there. Raven was declared a prodigy among the mechanics and engineers, being able to build and fix basically any machinery they had there. She found a broken down pod towards the back of the Ark, where they kept scrap metal and tools. She said it was covered by a thick white tarp and looked like it was beyond repair but she knew she could get it to work. 

And she did. 

He remembered being told about this and instantly thinking of his sister, she was only seven. When she was caught under the floorboards of their compartment, he remembered feeling dread taking over his entire body. Next thing he knew she was being thrown into a small community home for the kids without parents which would soon turn into the skybox when she reached her teens and his mom was instantly floated, her body being ripped into the emptiness of space. Everything was a blur before they went to the ground, Bellamy recalls shooting the Chancellor before taking his sister and rushing to the pod. 

Raven was waiting there, along with two other teens called Kevin and Justin. She said Kevin knew a lot about plants and the earth, coming from the farm section of the Ark and Justin knew- well actually he didn't know much of anything but he was still useful. He figured this was a great idea to get away from everything. They could do this. 

Looking back at this, as much as he could remember, he was stupid. Plain stupid. First of all what person, let alone teen thinks they could survive the ground not even knowing if it was survivable. For all he knew they were sentencing themselves to a horrible death. He remembers falling down to earth, his stomach dropping and one hand gripping his sisters while his other reached for the belt strapping him in. It got hot and he saw the flames erupting around the pod as they fell. It was terrifying, nothing he could've ever imagined before. 

They soon crashed on earth, outside the little window and through the smoke surrounding them, all he could see was green. Trees. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes were going in and out of focus as he tried to understand everything that was going on. Octavia. He instantly turned to his right, wide eyes searching his sister's body trying to see if she was alright. 

"O! Hey O, you're alright," he took his sister's hand in his, squeezing as she coughed, "it's okay just breathe. In and out. In and out. That's it come on." he unstrapped himself from the wall and unstrapped her, grabbing her small shoulders. His eyes looked up again, eyes looking to the other three teens who also seemed disoriented trying to break through the daze of the rough landing. 

"Holy crap," his eyes latched onto Raven's face, her eyes wide and mouth spread into a wide smile despite blood dripping from a cut on her forehead, face looking out into the endless green outside. "Should we open it," she turned to them, nervousness and fear finally coming into her eyes, scared about whether or not the radiation would kill them or not. "It's okay. I'll open it and see if it's okay or not. I don't want you guys going out there before me." he looked at his sister, coughing already subsided, large light brown eyes looking up at him in fear. "I won't let anything happen to you" he gave her a soft smile. 

When he stepped out, he expected instant death. His skin to explode with blisters and his eyes to melt out of his sockets. Except none of that happened. It was amazing. Everything felt amazing and his eyes wandered over the vastness of the trees, reaching up to the sky and the air was amazing. Nothing smelled of metal or antiseptic; it was fresh and new. 

The first few days were rough not knowing what was safe or not. Kevin had some knowledge of what plants were edible and how to create a fire. They got the hang of things even though things were rocky. It took them hours before finding a stream that ran with crystal clear water. They decided to stay there a little further away from the stream surrounded by bushes and trees. And then it happened. Bellamy and Kevin decided to go hunting, leaving Raven, Justin, and Octavia to stay and try to find plants that Kevin told them were edible and to gather wood for building and fire. Bellamy and Kevin made their way into the woods, handmade spears to help hunt and a gun tucked into Bellamy's side. They grew a little apart trying to find tracks of animals or anything really. That was until he heard Kevin's scream filling what was once still air. His head flew to the left trying to find where Kevin was.

Not far from him, Bellamy saw his figure hunched over hands clutching at his side, mouth hanging open and eyes scrunched up in pain. He ran to him, feet pounding against the soft earth and heart pounding in his chest. When he reached him, his hands were covered in blood, covering a wound in his side. Finally processing what he was seeing he noticed the long slim piece of wood sticking out of his body. "They shot me. They shot me. Oh my God I'm going to die I'm going to die it hurts so much." Kevin kept rambling on, one bloodied hand reaching towards Bellamy. Kevin wasn't much older than Bellamy; he was only fifteen while Bellamy himself was thirteen and stood strong, an athletic build that made him look older. "Were gonna get you out of here okay. Give me your arm, come on, you got this." Bellamy made Kevin lean into his side, arm gripping around his shoulder as they ran, or more like hobbled their way back to camp. 

"What the hell happened!" Raven shot up from her sitting position on a log next to the others sorting berries and plants. "He was shot. I don't know who or how but he said they shot him," Justin came over and helped Bellamy set Kevin down, who's face started to turn sickly pale, sweat dripping down his face in pain. "I don't know what happened. We were out in the woods not far from each other and then I heard him scream and he was hunched over with an arrow sticking out of his side. He told me they shot him but nobody was there." Bellamy rambled on trying to give them the best detailed explanation of what happened. His eyes were wide and his shirt was covered in blood, heart feeling as if it would jump out of his chest at any given moment, his ears ringing. "What do we do?" the question hung heavy in the air. 

None of them ever experienced anything like this before. Hell they never even learned how to patch up wounds or how to disinfect a wound. Everything was catching up to them, the realization that they were stuck on this ground with no one to help them. They were three teens with a seven year old who barely knew how to defend themselves and here they were, a bleeding Kevin on the ground who was near death and someone, or more like people, were hunting them. 

Kevin died later that night. The others tried to cover and patch up his wound with whatever torn cloth they could get and some type of plant he said would help ease the pain or atleast help heal the wound. They did everything they could and he still died, right by the fire. 

Bellamy kept Octavia close. Knowing there were people out there. Living breathing people out there on a planet that as far as he knew up until a week ago was uninhabitable and just their luck were killing them. They didn't catch a blink of sleep that night, Bellamy keeping hold of his gun, the only thing that ensured safety. 

The next day was different. No noise and none of them left the camp too afraid to leave. That night they were exhausted, the aftermath of what happened the day before sinking into their bones. Bellamy woke that night to two covered faces in bone like masks looking down at him. His hand reached to his gun only to find it missing. They were dead. They were going to die by the hands of these savages. 

"Who the hell are you people?" Bellamy scrambled to stand up his chest heaving, body filled with adrenaline and his fight or flight senses kicking in. The others woke up, Ocatavia screaming at the two people and running to hide behind Bellamy. "Look I don't know what you want from us but we didn't do anything ok." Justin and Raven stood to the side, bodies tense watching the others with unease. 

Bellamy held his hands up slowly, "look we don't know what's going on or what's happening. You don't have to do whatever you're about to do." he tried reasoning with them until one reached out and grabbed his arm, the other going over to Raven and Justin. 

Raven and Justin attacked the person in thick furs. "Get the hell off of me!" Raven screamed out as she hit the grounder, Justin jumping on their attackers back and hitting them. "Stop we didn't do anything please." Bellamy yelled as he saw his friends getting grabbed. That was until the other knocked Justin off and grabbed his hair, bringing a sharp knife to his throat. Everything seemed to still, breath stuck in their throats as they waited for the next thing to happen. The knife dragged sharp across the boy's neck, blood gushing from the line of cartilage and torn skin. 

Everything seemed to blend into each other that night from Justin's death to Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia being dragged through the woods at night. They screamed and kicked for what seemed like hours until they reached what seemed to be a village. It was dead silent and the only sound came from the crackling fire of the burning torches lighting the village pathways. They were thrown into a small shack, chained to the walls like animals. 

  
  


Bellamy woke to distant sounds of voices coming closer and closer to where he laid. He looked up to see the door flying open, three men standing over them. The men wore their hair in braids and were held back leaving strands cascading down their faces. Their faces were covered in tattoos as well as their arms and necks. "Please let us go. I swear we'll leave and never look back," Bellamy voice was scratchy and dry from screaming last night, limbs still heavy. 

" _ What do you think we should do with them."  _ Bellamy looked at one man, hair tied back in braids and dotted tattoos running down his face. The man spoke in a language he didn't know. " _ We need to find out what they're doing here and to see if there's anymore of them,"  _ the other man continued, " _ we were able to kill two of them and bring these three back but I didn't find any others."  _

The man nodded his head, finally looking down at Bellamy and the others who were now wide awake. " _ What's your name and how many are there of your people?"  _ the man spoke and none of it made sense to Bellamy. "I don't  _ understand _ ." Bellamy moved forward on his knees, stressing to them that he didn't know what they were saying. 

The men looked down at him, seeming like they were assessing every move he made, as if determining if he was a threat or not. 

"I said what's your name and how many of your people are here." The same man with the dotted tattoos spoke to him in a deep voice that shocked Bellamy. "Bellamy. My name is Bellamy and it's just us. Please we just came here and we don't know where we are." 

"You landed on our land and started hunting for our animals with your weapons." The man explained, looking down at him. "We don't even know where we landed. We left the Ark and just landed here." He stood up, chains clanging together. 

"The Ark?" the man questioned, "is that where your people are?" he nodded his head looking over at the other two. "yes. We came from our home on the Ark in space. We have never been here before. We didn't even know people lived here until now. I swear we don't know anything." Bellamy pleaded trying to make them understand. It was silent after the men shared a look between them that he couldn't decipher.

"How old are all of you?" the man questioned again. "I'm thirteen, Raven is also thirteen, and Octavia is seven." He swallowed around the lump in his throat. The man nodded his head, "unlock them and bring them to Anya. She'll know what to do with them." The others came towards them, roughly unlocking their chains and dragging them forward out of the shack. Now in the daylight Bellamy could make out everything around them in the village. There were children and old people wandering around, doing chores and talking. They stared at the three of them as they walked to "Anya" whoever that was. 

They came to a halt in front of a guarded dirty beige tent made out of cloth and wood, two guards standing outside of it. Their entrance moved to the side and they entered. Bellamy's eyes instantly went to the far end of the tent. A tall woman with tanned skin and dark eyes sat at the very far end in a wooden throne. "What do we have here?" she asked as she looked at the three kids in front of her. "They were the ones who landed on our land and hunted. They said they were the only ones to have landed. We didn't find any others with them and two of them have already been killed." She listened to the man recount what he told him before they came here. 

"And what's all of your names?" she asked with a questioning tone. eyes boring into theirs. "I'm Bellamy, this is Raven and that is Octavia, my sister." Bellamy once again answered for all of them. "So you came from the sky with only the five of you? No others to care or protect you?" 

"We didn't need protection or care until your men killed my two friends for no reason." Bellamy stated, head held high. Anya's lips pulled at the corners, eyes glinting with amusement. "Well aren't you a brave little soldier," she said with amusement lacing her words. "No parents, no protectors. Nothing. All alone on the ground after falling from the sky." She stood walking to stand in front of him. "That's very dangerous." Bellamy held his head high making eye contact with the intimidating lady. "I am their protector." He stated this with all his heart. "Well you didn't do quite a good job protecting the other two boys, now did you?" Her words were mocking and they made anger swirl in the pits of his stomach, jaw clenching. 

"I'll tell you what," she turned back around to sit in her seat. "You could stay here and work for us." The "or" was silent, as she stared at him, but it was still there. "Or what? What would happen if we didn't stay here with you?" Bellamy didn't like where this was going. They were trapped with guards all around them and he didn't have any weapons. "We'll kill you." She stated this as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Like killing three children was the easiest choice to make. His stomach churned and bile rose in his throat. His eyes finally looked over to Raven, her eyes wide with fear and fingers trembling at her sides. They looked at each other trying to figure out what they should do. He had no doubt that they would kill them. Probably gut them and then feed them to their animals. Or even worse. Eat their dead flesh. Raven nodded her head and his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"Ok. We'll stay." 

\------------------------

Later that day he was sent out with Raven and a few other grounders to scope out the group of people. He counted all that he could see. There were ninety-nine of them all coming out of the dropship, eyes wide and open looking at the surrounding woods with glee in their eyes. Laughter and shouts came from the landing area. 

His eyes roamed over everyone, making sure to remember their faces. He saw two boys, arms slung around each other's shoulders, wide grins on their faces as they looked up at the trees and sky. One boy had on a pair of goggles while the other had a long fringe covering half of his face. It was almost comical to him. The way they jumped around, not having a care in the world. Not even noticing the seven grounders who occupied the trees. 

" _ They shouldn't be here."  _ Bellamy turned his head to the side, eyes looking into Ravens side profile, her lips locked into what could almost be seen as a sneer. He looked back at the crowd. They were both grown now. Both being twenty three and Octavia being seventeen. Their memories of the Ark were faint but they were there and they didn't really care for those memories. " _ I'm not sure but whatever they're doing here, they're here for a reason. There's ninety-nine of them that I counted. They were sent here with a purpose."  _ his deep voice spoke lowly to her, eyes never once leaving the sight of all the teenagers. " _ They don't look like they have weapons or anything. They mostly just look like teens who were sent down,"  _ Raven observed. 

When they were made to stay in the village with what they soon found out was Trikru, they adapted to their ways. It was hard at first being pushed around and yelled at. As they grew they learned their language and were soon taught how to fight and become warriors. All three of them proudly proclaimed themselves as grounders. As Trikru. Everyone was family and protected each other and they even met others from clans that were a part of a coalition. It was a new world that they soon welcomed with open arms. 

" _ Anya won't be happy with this. She'll soon want them dead for trespassing."  _ It was a fact that they all knew. Anya wasn't so keen on foreigners. He knows that once they go back to the village she'll want to know every single detail of the soon to be camp and how many people are inside. " _ She's going to want them dead."  _

They looked at each other, both nodding their heads. They stood their grounds knowing that no foreigner was welcomed. A few years back there were a group of people who tried to make their way into the village claiming peace. Then they proceeded to try and kill them and take over their village. It was safe to say that they were dealt with in a gruesome manner. They had no problem with this, they knew how important their clan was and their territory. For all they know they could in fact have weapons on the dropship. 

" _ We're heading back to the village." _ Octavia made her way towards the two, crouching down next to them watching everyone. Raven and Bellamy knew more about the Ark and the people on there. They remembered how things operated and some people they used to know on the Ark. They just chose to block those memories out. Octavia on the other hand hardly remembers her time there, all she recalls was the four walls of the compartment and the tight space underneath the floorboards. This made her even more ruthless than the other two. She grew up in grounder culture unlike them. Many called them Skaikru for the first few years on the ground. They were still strangers and while Octavia grew she mastered the skills of killing and hunting and was proclaimed as Skairipa at the age of fourteen. Bellamy didn't exactly like how that sat with him at the time. She was still his little sister. Not a killer. 

" _ Fine. Let's go, I'm sure Anya's already getting antsy waiting for us."  _ He said, he looked back at the group, his eyes landing on a pale teen boy. His hair was a little past his ears and he wore baggy cargo pants and a dark denim jacket with a red patch on his shoulder. He stared for a moment longer, having trouble looking away. There was something about him as the boy smirked and pushed others around him, others yelling at him for being an "asshole" and a "dick". 

With one last look he stood from his spot behind a little hill between trees and turned away with the others. 

His red lips and smirk played over and over again in his mind all the way back to their village. 

  
  


\--------------------------

"Quit being a fucking dick, man." A shoulder roughly pushed past Murphy and he smirked. He's gotta admit, when they were coming down in the dropship he thought he was going to die, and not that he would ever admit it out loud but it scared him for a second. And then that fear turned into amusement as three dumbasses let themselves out of their seats and soon flew into the hard steel walls. _Dumbasses don't know about gravity_ _or what?_ He would also never admit how beautiful the ground is either. 

The air felt light in his lungs and the blue sky was bright and the trees swayed with the wind. It was nice. And then everyone had to ruin it for him when they started shrieking like little animals and running all over the damn place. After his little moment of admiring the beauty of nature he decided it was time to mess with everyone. He started talking shit to people when they were too loud and shit. It's not his fault everyone decided it was time to be annoying and start acting like asses. It's also not his fault he decided to also act like an ass. There were no rules down here. He was free from the skybox and from all those dicks back on the Ark who treated him like dirt. Different parts of his body still ached from when that bald headed bastard Pike hit him and threw into the walls of the makeshift classroom as if he was a piece of garbage. The man was a dick through and through. 

"Yo, Murphy! Me and Dax were just about to go and look around in the woods. Wanna come?" Murphy turned around towards his friend Mbege. Honestly Mbege was probably his only true friend on this damn planet. Hell he was his only friend up on the Ark too, both of their little cells seated right next to each other. "Yeah man let's get out of this place." Murphy dug his hands into his pockets, smirk playing on his lips as he and the two others walked towards the woods where no one was at. 

They wandered around, joking and laughing for what was about ten or fifteen minutes before they came up on a small pod hidden by leaves, vines, and overgrown grass. "No fucking way. This shit had to have come down from the Ark man. Or do you think it was before the bombs?" Murphy asked the other as he yanked the branches and vines off of it. The thing looked old and rusty. "You guys remember that one time when everyone was talking about those kids who stole a pod off of the Ark? I bet you this is it." Dax spoke up coming closer to the pod. "If it is that pod I doubt they survived." Mbege told them. "What do you wanna bet that their skeletons are still inside?" Murphy asked as he finally got his hands on the latch to pull open the damn thing. 

Dust floated into the air as the latch opened up. He waved his hand in front of his face, leaning in to see what's inside. The pod was basically broken, all wires and buttons were hanging loose and pieces on the inside were falling off the walls. There were no skeletons. "There's nothing in here except a pile of scrap and shit." he backed out so the others could look inside. 

"No shit. Do you think there was radiation back then when they landed or if they died somewhere in these woods?" Dax started moving some of the wiring while Mbege backed out. "I don't know. They probably did die. I mean they were all kids when they came down here and I doubt they came with food and weapons." Murphy answered. Yeah he did doubt they survived. At least they came down with a hundred people who knew how to take care of themselves. Well as much as a hundred delinquents knew how to.

"We should go tell the other's." Dax came out, hitting his head at the top part of the door. "Yeah whatever. I'm getting bored out here anyways and the sun's going down." Murphy turned around, hand holding onto his knife swinging it by his fingertips. They soon made their way back to camp, Murphy already talking about their discovery out in the woods. 

"You're so full of shit, Murphy." someone called out to him from the crowd that gathered around him. "Yeah there ain't no way you found a goddamn Ark pod out here. Especially the one that supposedly those other kids took." Murphy scoffed, "If you don't believe me go take your asses out there and find it. Mbege and Dax were with me when we found it. Ask them." some turned to Dax and Mbege waiting for them to talk. "He's not lying. We walked for about fifteen minutes before we found it hidden behind branches and vines." Mbege backed him up and Murphy smirked full of confidence. "What did I tell you little fuckers? Nothing was in it though we checked the whole thing. It's just a pile of junk now." he said back to the crowd. 

"Me and Wells will go check it out tomorrow while everyone else starts working on the camp. We need to start finding food and getting wood if we want to survive out here." Some girl with blonde hair spoke up. Murphy looked at the girl and soon realized it was the doctor's daughter. The little goody two shoes and next to her stood the Chancellor's son who he hated. "So what princess. You could go and have fun exploring while the rest of us work our asses off" Murphy scoffed at the two. "What else do you want us to do, wipe your asses and cater to you." some people started to laugh calling the two out. "No it's not like that. We all know that sooner or later we're going to have to figure out a way to survive. We need to work together." Wells spoke up this time and Murphy just really had a huge urge to knock his teeth in. "Yeah whatever. Come on guys let's go set up." he turned to his two friends and they passed through the already dispersing crowd towards the tents in the dropship. 

At least the bastards had the decency to send them down with some form of shelter. 

\-------------------------

  
  


Everything was going great. And then everything went to shit. 

The first few weeks everything was fine. Camp was coming out decent and people were finding jobs to do to help out and Murphy found a little job bossing people around on what to do. He also found a way of making people take off their damn bracelets so the people on the Ark could think they're dead. Murphy doesn't want those fuckers around him ever again and he'll be damned if they think they got a chance at survival down here with them. 

And like he said everything was going considerably well. That was until some of the group went out to try and get to Mount Weather where Jaha told them all the supplies they would ever need was there. Then goggles got himself speared in the damn chest by what they were now calling "grounders". Honestly he didn't care. Sure getting speared in the chest and then getting kidnapped and hung from a tree above a trap is pretty horrible especially if you're alive the whole time. But all he does now is keep him awake with his moaning and groaning. He would've killed him by now if it wasn't for Clarke and Wells telling him off. Honesty he would be doing everyone a favor. 

Then another shit storm hit right after that cause turns out acid fog was a thing. He was dragged along with the group out into the woods for a hunting mission when you guessed it. The acid fog came and got him stuck in a damn cave with a little girl. They sat there for what felt like hours. It was quiet in there until the girl started to scream. The girl couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. Blonde hair pulled back in a braid and bags under her eyes. Murphy sighed, hand shaking her awake. "Hey. Hey wake up it's only a dream." he kept shaking until the girl's eyes opened wide, chest heaving. "I'm sorry," she said looking down in shame "I can't control them." 

Murphy looked at her. "You get them often?" the girl nodded her head "what's your name?" he asked. "Charlotte." The girl said looking up at him. "Well charlotte there's nothing to be scared of. They're just nightmares and they can't hurt you." He tried to calm her down. He was never that good with being sympathetic. "I know it won't hurt me but when I'm dreaming I'm just so scared." she wrapped her arms around herself, tucking her face into her knees. "What are your nightmares about?" the girl paused "My parents. They were floated by the Chancellor." Of course they were, Murphy thought, almost wanting to laugh. "Look there's nothing to be scared of. I have nightmares too. My dad got floated by Jaha too." 

"And you see him." Murphy nodded. "how do you get rid of them? How do you not get scared? " The girl asked in a small voice. "I kill them. I slay my demons and say "Screw you. I'm not afraid" and then they're gone."

"that's all?" 

"that's all. Try it. Close your eyes and say "screw you. I'm not afraid" the girl closed her eyes hesitantly repeating the phrase. "louder." Soon she was yelling it. "See? That's all you gotta do and then slay your demons." The girl smiled and nodded. They went back to silence until he figured the fog had subsided. When they left the cave they soon found the others and then they found Atom. From what he remembers, Atom wasn't that bad of a person, yeah he was a little soft but it's not like he was jackass or anything. Murphy actually felt bad for the kid. That's why he made Charlotte go back with the others while he slid the knife into Atom's chest with his knife to end his misery. 

After that things went to total shit. Like total absolute 'shit hit the ceiling' type of way. Yeah surprise surprise. It was late at night when he heard a scream. Turns out someone killed and stabbed Wells Jaha in the neck while he was on watch duty. Seriously. Murphy wasn't surprised. What he was surprised about was when someone said his knife, yeah the one with his initials on it, was found next to the damn body. "Look I didn't even know where that knife went okay. I thought I lost it." Murphy told the people gathering around him. "Oh shut it Murphy we all know you didn't like Wells. You always had something to say about him or was always trying to start fights with him.'' Clarke said. "So what? yeah I didn't like the guy but not many other people were fond of him either, princess. And just because I may have fought him doesn't mean I'd murder him." Murphy couldn't take this anymore. "Screw this I don't need to explain myself to you." when he tried to leave though others pushed him back from leaving. 

Anxiety started clawing its way up. The crowd of people won't let him leave. 

"I say we punish him." The crowd roared with "yeahs" and cheers from all around him. He needed to get out of here. And  _ fast _ . "I say we hang him. A death for a death." his blood ran cold and tried again running back through the crowd punching at people before he was thrown onto the ground. Feet flew to his body. He curled in on himself trying to block the blows as they rained down on him. He was getting punched at and kicked at. In the midst of all this somebody gagged him and tied his hands together. Pushing him down a hill. It was like a sport to the other delinquents, they were cheering all the while pushing, kicking and scratching every part they could reach of him. His head throbbed and his wrists ached. Blood was dripping down into his eye from a gash on his forehead. Some teens came back from the dropship with red seat belts and a crate. Murphy tried to get back up and run but he was just kicked back down. "please please I didn't do anything. I didn't kill Wells. Stop'' he tried pleading with them but his words were drowned out by the cheering. 

They stood him, placing a makeshift noose around his neck while others pulled and held onto the other side of the string of seat belts. The crate was placed under him while others steadied him. "Clarke I didn't kill Wells you gotta believe" he pleaded to the girl at the front. His words coming out muffled but still held the fear. He didn't fucking kill Wells. Next thing he knew his throat was constricting and his feet kicked out wild trying to find leverage and only found air. He thrashed back and forth, hands tied together and gag making it harder to breathe in escaping air. His lungs burned and he was sure his head was going to pop off at any moment. 

And then he heard it. 

"Stop. Stop. He didn't kill Wells. I did." the crowd started going silent as Charlotte yelled with tear tracks on her face. "I killed Wells. I killed him to slay my demons." everyone stood stock still while Murphy thrashed. Vision going blurry "Somebody cut him down!" Air filled his lungs again, lungs burning with every gasp of breath and wrists stinging. His hands were let loose and the gag was pulled from his mouth hanging loosely around his neck. He was bleeding from everywhere and his whole body ached. 

After a minute he regained steadiness, heart hammering away in his chest. "you fucking little bitch." he walked his way over to the girl "I say we hang her instead." he looked around at the crowd. "we can't do that." Murphy turned to the source of the voice finding another teen boy. "Like hell we can't. You all were so happy and set to hang me up like a goddamn animal for slaughtering for a murder that I didn't commit but you're saying we can't hang her?" Murphy was furious. 

"she's just a little kid." someone tried to reason to him but he wasn't listening. "As far as I'm concerned that doesn't fucking matter. All of those who think she should be hung raise your hand." Murphy called out, turning around to look at the crowd; only a few raised their hands. "No this is fucking bullshit. She's going to pay for what she did." he turned to Charlotte "you better start running cause when I catch you it's over." Charlotte ran after saying sorry, the crowd voicing their displeasure at the prospect of Murphy hunting a little girl. 

That's how he later found himself near a cliff with the girl. Clarke and Finn and a few others who were helping him stood there. "it's over. I found you." Finn stood between her and him. "Back off Murphy she's just a kid. She doesn't deserve this." 

"What and I fucking did!?" Murphy yelled, all his anger coming out at full force. "please I'm sorry" the girl pleaded. Finn turned to her trying to tell her everything was fine. Except everything wasn't fine when she tried to jump off the cliff. Finn fell to the ground, his arm hanging off the edge holding the girl up. "please let me go please.I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did" the girl said before yanking her hand free from Finns grasp falling to the very bottom. 

Murphy felt sick. He wasn't actually going to kill her. He was probably gonna make up some type of punishment but he wasn't going to kill the damn kid, even if that's what he wanted at first. "I don't ever want to see you around here ever again." Finn stood face to face with him. His face was filled with anger and disgust. "You're banished from the camp and the next time I see your face, I will honest to God smash it in before you even get a word out. Understand?" Finn was seething. He grabbed onto Murphy's jacket after he stood there in silence "I said do you  _ understand"  _ Murphy shook his head "Yeah, I understand." He dropped to the floor after Finn let him go.

"Get out of here before I change my mind and kill you myself." He ran as fast as he could. All he had was the clothes on his back. No food. No weapons to protect himself. His body ached and he felt like at any given moment he would collapse and die. 

It stayed like that for at least a week. Murphy stayed in the woods and moved further away from the camp and he soon found himself at a small stream. He undressed himself, seeing as he was from camp he didn't think anyone would be out here. He dropped down into the cool water after cupping his hands and drinking some. His throat has been dry and all he was able to find to eat was some berries that were bitter but they did the job. He was sure he looked like crap. His reflections in the water showed that his face was completely busted and skin had dirt and flakes of dry blood still. He rubbed his hands all over his body and through his hair trying to get all the grime off of him. He hissed every now and then when he moved a certain way or when his hand passed over a sensitive spot on his body. After about twenty minutes in the stream he stood up and got dressed again. He needed to find some more food and some shelter for the night. These past few days have been hell. That's all it's been. Hell. It weighed him down and he was tired of it. 

He wandered back into the woods. He walked and walked thinking over the past few days and what was going to happen to him. He had no doubt that he would sooner or later end up dead under some leaves and dirt from either starvation, hypothermia, or hey he might get murdered by the grounders which he almost forgot about in his bout of pain. Not far off he heard a twig snap and his head shot up. Nobody was there but his body tensed and his eyes grew wide looking around him. He stared back and took off in what he thought was a sprint back towards the stream. And then he was knocked to the ground, head hitting the ground hard and dirt flying into his mouth. Someone straddled over him, and his head was yanked back. 

_ "What are you doing out here?"  _ and just to Murphy's luck the man didn't speak a drop of english. "Please I don't understand you." The man over him started talking again every word was deep and choppy. That was until something blunt dropped against his head and everything went to darkness. 

Fuck. 

  
  


The next morning or night or whatever the hell it was, Murphy found himself lying on a dirt floor with chains around his wrists and the grounders standing above him. " _ good he's awake. Bring him to the wall and hang him up." _ One grounder told the other and Murphy honestly was too scared to even know what they were saying to each other. The man who was talked to bent down and picked Murphy off the ground and brought him to a wall with chains. "Wait wait what are you doing let me go. I didn't fucking do anything come on man." his ankles and wrist were chained to the wall and Murphy soon found out why. 

For what felt like hours Murphy was beaten to a pulp. Knives slashing through his skin. Turns out the savages did speak english and all they kept asking him were questions about the others and the camp. He didn't know why he kept the information to himself for so long. Trying not to give into pain and not show weakness. When it reached the third day and his fingernails were being ripped off and he was being burned he finally told them everything they wanted to know. He wished he was hung instead. He wished that they just got on with it and Charlotte never spoke up. This is worse than he could ever imagine. His body was on fire and he felt like letting go. After he told them everything they left him. 

He must've passed out from exhaustion or pain or both. He didn't care at this point. As far as he knew he was going to be killed. He lifted his head which felt like a workout in itself and scanned the room. His sight fell on a man. He was tall and didn't hide his face with one of those bone masks. His skin was tanned and he had freckles that adorned his face and black curls that fell over his eyes. Those dark brown eyes which stared into his own blue ones. 

A few minutes of silence passed before the man picked up what looked like a canteen and came over to him. He flinched back at the hand that reached up to him with the open bottle. "drink." the man told him. He waited before murphy tipped his head back letting the lukewarm water wash over his sore throat. He drank every last drop and still wanted more. He whimpered at the back of his throat. The man went back to the table bringing back dried meat and berries on a plate. "open." Murphy opened his mouth, tasting the fried salted meat. It was the best thing he's had in days or weeks he doesn't know how long it's been since he was banished anymore. He scarfed down the rest of the meat and berries the man fed him. 

"We're thankful for your complicity and honesty." Murphy didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or scoff. He was about to open his mouth to tell him they tortured him to get him to speak but kept his mouth shut. The man turned around to walk back out before telling him "I'll be coming back for you" 

Murphy was left alone once again but at least he was fed and wasn't as thirsty as before. He felt exhaustion creeping over him again and he soon found himself falling back to sleep. 

\-------------------------

The bed was soft. So soft and furry and warm. Murphy dug his face into the furs and slowly cracked his eyes open. That is until he realized he wasnt in the grounders torture chamber or back at Camp Jaha. The room was lit by some candles and the walls held drawings and various items like hunting weapons and clothes. 

"Good. you're up." he looked to the far corner where a man was walking into the room. His hair looked wet as if he just got rinsed down and he had on different clothes than before. No furs and no weapons. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" He didn't want to play any more games. He was so tired and if this man wanted something he wanted to know what it was. 

"I'm Bellamy. Bellamy kom Trikru. And I don't want anything. I'm just letting you heal and rest." The man walked across the room sitting down at the edge of the fur bed. He has a certain type of hardness to him. His face held no emotion and his voice had nothing to give Murphy a hint of his true intentions. "what's your name?" the man, Bellamy, asked him head tilting to the side. 

"Murphy. My name is Murphy." Bellamy finally smiled. A small little quirk of the lips but it was still there and murphy, at the far back of his mind, felt a surge of warmth go through him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know if there's anything wrong or something I should probably work on or missed.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
